frankfurtfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Crytek
Die Crytek GmbH ist ein deutsches Spielentwicklungsunternehmen, das im Jahr 1999 in Coburg gegründet wurde. Im April 2006 wurde der Hauptsitz nach Frankfurt am Main verlegt. Das Unternehmen beschäftigt etwa 650 Mitarbeiter weltweit und betreibt neben dem Hauptstudio in Frankfurt noch sieben weitere Studios in Kiew, Budapest, Sofia, Seoul, Shanghai, Istanbul und Austin (Texas). Damit ist Crytek eines der größten deutschen Unternehmen der Computerspiele-Branche. Das Studio ist besonders für seine CryEngine bekannt, die von Entwicklern auf der ganzen Welt lizenziert wird und zum höchsten Stand der Technik gezählt wird. Die erfolgreichsten Spiele des Unternehmens sind das Erstlingswerk Far Cry und die Crysis-Reihe. Geschichte Crytek wurde 1997 von den drei deutsch-türkischen Brüdern Faruk Yerli, Avni Yerli und Cevat Yerli in Coburg gegründet, jedoch erst 1999 offiziell als Unternehmen registriert. Die drei Brüder, die anfangs noch studierten, zeigten auf der Videospiele-Messe ECTS im Jahr 2000 eine erste Technik-Demo am Stand von NVIDIA und erregten damals erstmals Aufmerksamkeit in der Spielebranche. Mehrere Jahre lang veröffentlichte das Studio dann verschiedene Demos eines Spieles mit dem Arbeitstitel „X-Isle“. Im Mai 2002 wurde zudem die Entwicklung einer eigenen Game-Engine, der CryEngine, bekanntgegeben. Das erste Spiel des Unternehmens war dann der Ego-Shooter Far Cry, das aus „X-Isle“ hervorgegangen war. Der Titel kam im März 2004 auf den Markt und wurde ein Welterfolg. Von dem Spiel wurden weltweit über 2,6 Millionen Exemplare zum Vollpreis abgesetzt. Auf der Webseite Metacritic.com wird die Durchschnittswertung für Far Cry mit 89 % angegeben. Die eigens für Far Cry entwickelte Spiele-Engine CryEngine galt zum Zeitpunkt der Veröffentlichung als eine der technisch weltweit führenden Engines zur Spieleentwicklung und erhielt besonderes Lob für die realistische Darstellung von Außenwelten. Danach begann Crytek mit der Entwicklung des Ego-Shooters Crysis und einem Nachfolger für die CryEngine. Im April 2006 zog Crytek von Coburg nach Frankfurt am Main, im selben Jahr wurde auch in der ukrainischen Hauptstadt Kiew ein Tochterstudio eröffnet. Am 19. Mai 2007 wurde die Eröffnung eines weiteren Studios in Budapest bekanntgegeben. In einem Interview mit Welt Online vom 21. August 2007 erklärte Mitgründer Cevat Yerli, im Falle eines Herstellungsverbots von „Killerspielen“ Deutschland verlassen zu wollen. Crysis erschien schließlich über den Publisher Electronic Arts im November 2007. Die Entwicklung basierte auf der CryEngine 2, deren Entwicklung 15 Millionen Euro kostete. Somit ist Crysis das bisher teuerste in Deutschland produzierte Computerspiel. Als Bewertungsziel hatte Cevat Yerli in mehreren Interviews die Zahl 95 % genannt. Das Ziel wurde trotz einer weit überdurchschnittlichen Wertung von 91 % nicht ganz erreicht. Am 14. Juli 2008 übernahm Crytek den bulgarischen Entwickler Black Sea Studios, der seitdem unter dem Label Crytek Black Sea firmiert. Crytek ist auch am asiatischen Markt interessiert und betreibt seit Oktober 2008 ein Studio in Seoul. Anfang Februar 2009 übernahm die Firma den bis dato insolventen britischen Entwickler Free Radical Design, der unter anderem durch den Ego-Shooter Haze und die TimeSplitters-Serie bekannt geworden war. 2008 erschien zudem der Titel Crysis: Warhead. Seit dem 29. Januar 2010 ist Crytek Mitglied des Bundesverband der Entwickler von Computerspielen. Anfang 2011 wurden Crysis 2 und die CryEngine 3 veröffentlicht. Die Zahl der Mitarbeiter stieg mittlerweile auf über 600 an, etwa 50 % davon in Deutschland. Über die Erfolgsgeschichte der Gründer berichteten auch diverse Medien außerhalb der Spieleindustrie, so erschien Crytek in der Ausgabe 12/2006 des Magazins Neon in der Liste der „100 wichtigsten jungen Deutschen“ in der Kategorie Wirtschaft. Laut einem Interview von Cevat Yerli mit nowgamers.com soll Crytek UK (Tochterstudio aus Nottingham) die Entwicklung von „Homefront 2“, dem Nachfolger von Homefront, übernehmen. Publisher wird nicht Electronic Arts sein, stattdessen übernimmt Crytek selbst diese Aufgabe. Am 26. April 2012 gewann Crysis 2 den Deutschen Computerspielpreis als bestes deutsches Spiel. Begründung der Fachjury "Mit Crysis 2 haben erstmalig Entwickler aus Deutschland technologisch, qualitativ und ökonomisch weltweit Publikum und Fachwelt überzeugt und begeistert." Am 21. Oktober 2013 veröffentlichte Crytek den Free2Play Shooter Warface. Warface erhielt von der Fachpresse überwiegend mittelmäßige bis negative Wertungen. Vor allem wurde bemängelt, dass sich der Shooter überwiegend an anderen Spielen orientiere und kaum über eigene Techniken verfüge.Warface - Free2Play Am 21. Februar 2013 erschien Crysis 3 für den PC, PS3 und die Xbox 360 und damit der Abschluss der Crysis Trilogie. Der Singleplayer wurde von Crytek Frankfurt und der Multiplayer von Crytek UK entwickelt. Crysis 3 erhielt überwiegend positive Wertungen. Positiv hervorgehoben wurde die opulente Grafik und der kinoreife Soundtrack, jedoch wurde die kurze und vorhersehbare Handlung der Kampagne bemängelt.Crysis 3 - PC Auf der E3 2013 stellten Crytek im Zuge der Microsoft Präsentation zur Xbox One, das Action-Adventure Ryse: Son of Rome vor. Der Titel fungiert als Launch- und Exklusiv-Titel für Microsofts neue Konsole. Das Spiel handelt von einem jungen römischen Soldaten, zur Zeit von Kaiser Nero, der durch eine politische Intrige seine ganze Familie verliert. Ryse: Son of Rome wurde von der Fachpresse mittelmäßig bewertet. Gelobt wird die bombastische Grafik und die gut erzählte Geschichte, jedoch wird das Gameplay bemängelt, das auf Dauer langweilig werde und nur für Genre-Fans geeignet sei. Im Juni 2014 berichtete das Spielemagazin Gamestar von finanziellen Problemen des Unternehmens. Unter anderem sollen Gehälter verspätet ausgezahlt worden sein und erste Mitarbeiter hätten sich aufgrund einer drohenden Insolvenz bei anderen Firmen beworben. Verantwortlich dafür seien das schwache Lizenzgeschäft mit der Cry-Engine, Produktionsprobleme um das Spiel Ryse und die zu geringen Einnahmen aus dem Free-to-Play-Geschäft sowie aus Titeln wie Crysis. Der Bericht bezog sich auf den Zeitraum um April 2014. Die Veröffentlichung wurde aus Rücksicht auf die Mitarbeiter bis nach der Spielemesse E3 zurückgehalten. In dieser Zeit habe sich die Situation für Crytek verbessert, da sich das Unternehmen laut Avni Yerli weitere Finanzierungen sichern konnte.Crytek stand im April 2014 offenbar kurz vor der Pleite aufgerufen am 22. Juni 2014 Ende Juli wurde bekannt, dass Crytek die Markenrechte am Egoshooter Homefront mitsamt dem Entwicklerstudio in Nottingham an die Firma Koch Media verkaufte. Der bis dato bei Crytek Nottingham in Entwicklung befindliche Ableger Homefront: The Revolution wurde damit ebenfalls vollständig abgegeben und ab diesem Zeitpunkt unter der Leitung von Koch Media weiterentwickelt. Das Studio wurde in Deep Silver Dambuster Studios umbenannt. Gleichzeitig gab Crytek bekannt, das Entwicklerstudio Austin zu verkleinern. Die Entwicklung des Spiels Hunt werde in die Firmenzentrale Frankfurt verlagert und die Außenstelle Austin zu einem Vertriebsbüro für die CryEngine umfunktioniert.Golem.de: Crytek verkauft Homefront mitsamt Studio an Koch Media, aufgerufen am 30. Juli 2014 Kritik Im September 2011 wurden Vorwürfe bezüglich angeblich schlechter Arbeitsbedingungen bekannt.Welcome to hire and fire crytek (Englisch), aufgerufen am 9. September 2011 Unter anderem sollen Personen ungerechtfertigt entlassen und Mitarbeiter in „medizinischer und persönlicher Hinsicht“ gelitten haben.Crytek weist Anschuldigungen hinsichtlich Arbeitsbedingungen zurück, 5. September 2011, aufgerufen am 9. September 2011 Mitgründer Avni Yerli dementierte in einem Interview mit Develop Online sämtliche Anschuldigungen. Gleichzeitig räumte er jedoch ein, mit einigen ehemaligen Angestellten in gerichtlicher Auseinandersetzung zu stehen. Zudem sollen Mitarbeiter direkt aufgefordert worden sein, das Unternehmen zu verlassen.In Crytek's defence (Englisch), 5. September 2011, aufgerufen am 9. September 2011 Das US-amerikanische Entwicklerstudio und Konkurrent Epic Games äußerte vermehrt Kritik bezüglich Cryteks Kompetenzen im Umgang mit Spielekonsolen.Tim Sweeney Interview (Englisch) aufgerufen am 11. September 2011Crysis 2: Kritik an Cryteks Konsolenkompetenz aufgerufen am 11. September 2011 Demzufolge fehle es Cryteks hauseigener CryEngine insbesondere an Effizienz, vorhandene Hardwareleistung voll auszunutzen, sodass auf mittelstarken bis schwachen Systemen keine angemessene Optik zustande käme. Cevat Yerli wies diese Vorwürfe als „übertrieben und oberflächlich“ zurück. Er betonte, dass die jüngsten Optimierungen der Engine vornehmlich darauf abzielten, mehr Grafikleistung bei festgesetzter Hardware zu liefern.Crytek-Chef antwortet auf Engine-Kritik von Epic Games aufgerufen am 11. September 2011 Niederlassungen * Studio Austin (Crytek USA Corp.; gegründet 2013 nach Übernahme des Kernteams von Vigil Games, 2014 Umbau zu Vertriebsbüro für CryEngine) * Studio Budapest (Crytek Hungary Kft.; gegründet 2007) * Studio Frankfurt am Main (Crytek GmbH; formiert 1998 in Coburg, 2006 Umzug) * Studio Istanbul (Crytek Oyun Yazilim ve Pazarlama Limited Şirketi; gegründet 2012) * Studio Kiew (Crytek Ukraine Ltd.; gegründet 2006) * Studio Seoul (Crytek Ltd.; gegründet 2009) * Studio Shanghai (Crytek Software Co., Ltd.; gegründet 2011) * Studio Sofia (Crytek Black Sea EOOD; gegründet 2001 als Black Sea Studios, 2008 Übernahme durch Crytek) Ehemalige Standorte: * Studio Nottingham (Crytek UK Ltd.; gegründet 1999 als Free Radical Design Ltd., 2009 Übernahme durch Crytek, 2014 Verkauf an Deep Silver/Koch Media) Weitere Tochterfirmen * Crytek Lizenzverwaltung (Crytek Lizenzverwaltung GmbH in Frankfurt am Main) * GFACE (Crytek Gface GmbH in Frankfurt am Main; gegründet 2011) Ehemalige Tochterfirmen: * Mass Virtual (gegründet 2009 als RealTime Immersive, Inc. in Orlando/Florida; verantwortlich für die Lizenzierung der CryEngine an staatliche Behörden wie die US-Armee und internationale Rüstungskonzerne wie die französische Thales-Gruppe sowie für die Unterstützung dieser u.a. bei der Entwicklung militärischer Trainingssimulationen; befindet sich mittlerweile im Besitz der Vereinigten Staaten) Veröffentlichte Titel * 2004: Far Cry (Windows); alle Konsolenumsetzungen und Nachfolger sind interne Ubisoft-Entwicklungen * 2007: Crysis (Windows), 2011 für PlayStation 3 und Xbox 360 * 2008: Crysis: Warhead (Windows); Spin-off zu Crysis; entwickelt vom Tochterstudio in Budapest * 2011: Crysis 2 (Windows, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360); Mehrspielermodi entwickelt vom Tochterstudio in Nottingham * 2012: Fibble: Flick ‘n’ Roll (iOS, Android); entwickelt vom Tochterstudio in Budapest * 2013: Crysis 3 (Windows, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360); Mehrspielermodi entwickelt vom Tochterstudio in Nottingham * 2013: Warface (Windows), 2014 für Xbox 360; entwickelt vom Tochterstudio in Kiew mit Unterstützung der Tochterstudios in Istanbul, Shanghai, Seoul und Sofia * 2013: Ryse: Son of Rome (Xbox One), 2014 für Windows; entwickelt mit Unterstützung der Tochterstudios in Austin, Budapest und Sofia * 2014: The Collectables (iOS, Android); entwickelt vom Tochterstudio in Budapest * 2016: The Climb (Windows mit Oculus Rift) Crysis Wars ist kein eigenständiges Spiel, sondern Teil von Crysis: Warhead und wird deshalb in der Liste der Spiele nicht angeführt. In Entwicklung befindliche Titel * Arena of Fate (Windows); beim Tochterstudio in Sofia in Entwicklung * Hunt: Horrors of the Gilded Age (Windows); Entwicklung vom Tochterstudio in Austin in den Frankfurter Firmensitz verlegt * Robinson: The Journey (PS4 mit PlayStation VR) Ehemalige Titel * Engalus (Prototyp für einen SciFi-Egoshooter aus den Anfangsjahren von Crytek) * Homefront: The Revolution (Entwicklerstudio in Nottingham und Markenrechte an Koch Media verkauft) * Redemption (Survival-Spiel für Konsolen; hätte über EA in den Handel kommen sollen) * Ryse 2 (Arbeitstitel) (nach Unstimmigkeiten mit Publishing-Partner Microsoft eingestellt)Kein Sequel: Streitigkeiten zwischen Crytek und Microsoft führten zum Projektaus auf PC Games, 27. Juni 2014, abgerufen am 3. August 2014 * Silent Space (Prototyp für ein Weltraumspiel aus den Anfangsjahren von Crytek; auch unter dem Arbeitstitel Space Force geführt) * X-Isle (Prototyp für einen Egoshooter mit Dinosauriern aus den Anfangsjahren von Crytek; wurde dann zu Far Cry umkonzeptioniert) Techniken * CryEngine * Polybump * CryEngine 2 * CryEngine 3 * GFACE (Beta) Weblinks * www.crytek.com – Offizielle Website (englisch) * Crytek-HQ.com - Deutsche CryEngine/Crytek Community Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Unternehmen (Frankfurt am Main) Kategorie:Spielesoftwareunternehmen (Deutschland) Kategorie:Gegründet 1999